Damon and Elena Attraction
by laubrown1
Summary: Elena Gilbert is struggling with her feelings for both of the Salvatore Brothers. Which brother should she choose? Which one is right for her?
1. Elena, Stefan, and Damon

Elena Gilbert always had an attraction for dark, mysterious handsome guys like Stefan Salvatore. The only thing that he was hiding from her was that he was a vampire. A dark secret Stefan had hid away from humans for many years. This is the closest he has ever been to a human before. Elena also was hiding a secret. She was in love with Stefan, but she was attracted to his older sexier vampire brother, Damon Salvatore. They were polar opposites even though they both had humanity. Stefan was the good brother struggling with his horror of losing his humanity and Damon was the bad brother who was reckless, but turned off his humanity and caring for other people from getting his feelings hurt. In reality, neither brother was worse or better than the other. They both had light and dark in both of them. She was attracted to both of them, but she always felt like a light switch to Damon and his humanity. Which brother should she choose?


	2. Elena's Struggling Battle

Elena Gilbert just got home from school. She was walking to the porch of her residence. She twisted the key into the doorknob and opened the door. She saw her little brother, Jeremy, in the kitchen chucking down on a bowl of cereal. He had beat her home. He is so weird, Elena thought. Eating cereal when breakfast has passed already hours ago.

"I'm home!", Elena called out.

"Hey", Jeremy yelled back.

"Why are you eating cereal when breakfast has already passed, Jeremy?" Elena questioned.

"It doesn't matter Elena. Why are you dating a vampire named Stefan when you can have a normal boyfriend?" Jeremy snickered back.

"Hey, shut up. Stefan is adorable. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met." Elena said.

Elena wasn't sure if she had just said that reluctantly or if she really meant it.

"Yeah. Yeah. Enough with the romance." Jeremy said as he covered his ears and kept chewing.

Elena ignored Jeremy and started to run up to the stairs to her bedroom. She hated walking past Jenna's bedroom. Jenna had died during the whole Klaus-Doppelganger Sacrifice ritual. Elena even hated thinking about the sight of Klaus driving a stake through Jenna's heart. Elena stared into Jenna's bedroom and was trying to hold back the tears. She was successful.

Elena walked into her bedroom and she was shocked at who she just saw standing right in front of her. It was Stefan Salvatore. Her vampire boyfriend.

"Oh, Stefan" Elena said as she ran across her bedroom to put her arms around his neck. Stefan started laughing at Elena's passionate action towards him and then Elena gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you. Why weren't you at school today?" Elena questioned.

"I had some business to take care of with Damon" Stefan answered.

"Oh right, Damon" Elena said. Damon Salvatore was Stefan's older vampire brother. Although Elena was dating Stefan, she secretly had feelings for Damon. Elena couldn't help herself. Even though Damon was good looking and sexy, she always had a way of setting off the humanity in Damon which wasn't the type of chemistry she had with Stefan. All her and Stefan ever did was mourn about stuff and kiss. Elena thought her and Damon shared something more special with eachother. More special than with her with Stefan. She couldn't break Stefan's heart by telling him that she had feelings for both of them. More for Damon though, Elena thought to herself.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan waved his hand right in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just. I have a little headache right now. Too many things on my mind plus schoolwork." Elena answered back.

"Alright, do you want me to go down and get you a class of water and a paper towel?" Stefan offered.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine" Elena said.

Stefan used his vampire speed across her bedroom and in just one second, Stefan was out the door.

Damn it, Elena thought. I have been dating Stefan for a year now and I'm attracted to Damon. The good, bad sexy Damon. His older brother. I used to hate him, but now I am having feelings for him. His humanity came on after the whole Katherine thing. I'm turning into such a whore. Or worse. I'm the second Katherine. I look like Katherine and I am attracted to both of the brothers at the same time. More with Damon though. Elena wanted to scream and pound her head on her room wall, but she knew that Stefan would be up in her bedroom in just one second and he would scare the living daylights out of her by using his vampire speed to check up on her.

Stefan was upstairs in Elena's bedroom carrying a glass of water in one hand and a paper towel in the other.

"Thank you, Stef" Elena told Stefan. Stefan nodded his head at her in encouragement. Elena took the paper towel and dipped it into the clear water and pressed the towel against her forehead. Oh, that's better, Elena thought.

"Tomorrow is going to be a better day" Stefan told Elena as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, embraced hug.

"Hopefully" Elena said. Elena was very reluctant about experiencing the next day and the events that would happen.


End file.
